Christmas 'Googies'
by bmak08
Summary: AU- Luke is unimpressed to find his kitchen in a total mess.  Warning for Kid!Fic


**A/N:** So, this is incredibly sappy and fluffy and stupid but I needed to get it down as soon as the idea came to my mind! A certain picture of cookie dough also helped me get my brain in gear to write this incredibly schmoopy fic! This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine! Hope you enjoy and thank you! :D

* * *

><p>"Reid! What is going on here?"<p>

Luke let his eyes hover over their kitchen which was now most definitely a warzone. There was flour was dusted everywhere and there were smears of cookie batter and cake batter over the dining table and worktop. He'd gone out for some Christmas shopping with his Mom, knowing that Reid wasn't a fan of traipsing around a million stores and had left him in charge of the kids. Four hours later and their kitchen no longer existed. He really should have known better.

"Daddy, we made Christmas cookies and cuppy cakes!" Her face was dusted white with flour and there was evidence of chocolate on her lips.

"Sadie, they're called cupcakes," Reid corrected her, taking the wooden spoon covered with cookie dough she was licking at out of her hand. He turned his gaze onto Luke and smiled sheepishly, "Sadie wanted cookies and we didn't have any, so I thought we should make some."

"Gooogies!"

Luke looked to his son sitting in his high chair, banging his own wooden spoon happily on the table in front of him.

"You couldn't have called me to get you some? I was out _shopping_." Luke said as he walked further into the kitchen.

"The kids were bored and I was hungry and yes ," he sighed, "in hindsight I could've called you but homemade cookies and cupcakes taste the best. Right, Sadie?"

"Hey!" Luke said with a pointed glare. "Don't get my little girl involved in this. I'm pretty sure this was all your idea."

Sadie frowned and wrapped her arms around Reid's waist, "My Papa didn't do anythin' wrong, Daddy!"

Luke's mouth fell open and he couldn't help the surprised chuckle that slipped past his lips, she was totally Reid's daughter in every way. He glanced up to see Reid smiling smugly at him and watched him bend down to drop a kiss to her hair. "You see, Luke? I didn't do anything wrong." Luke rolled his eyes and looked over at the mess in the kitchen. "You know I'm only mad because I'm the one who's going to have to clean the mess up."

"You won't, I promise...Sadie and I will help out...even Sammy. In fact, we were cleaning up just as you came in."

Luke quirked an eyebrow in disbelief, "Eating cookie dough off of the spoon is cleaning up?"

Reid spread his hands and nodded, "That is part of the cleaning up process...back me up here, Sadie."

Sadie scrunched her nose and looked up at Reid, "What does that even mean?" Reid's face fell and he looked baffled himself, which Luke had to admit was the cutest thing ever. He was powerless not to laugh and shook his head with mirth. He quickly walked over to his son, wiping away some of the mushy banana he'd been eating that was left on the side of his mouth and sighed. "Okay, Sadie...go and clean yourself up, get changed and then come back right here to help your Papa and me."

"But Daddy!"

"Sadie," Luke warned. Sadie pouted and slowly made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Are you going to tell me to go and clean up, too?" Reid asked with a smirk.

"Nope." Luke walked over to his husband and cupped his cheek, leaning in to slowly lick away at the cookie dough that was smeared across his cheek. "There, you are. All cleaned up."

Reid's eyes darkened with anticipation and he looked behind Luke at his son who was staring wide eyed at him with a big toothy grin, still banging the wooden spoon on the table. "If Sammy wasn't here right now I'd be doing the filthiest things to you," he whispered hotly.

"Oh yeah?" Luke closed the distance even further, pushing his body flush to Reid's and wrapped his arms around Reid's shoulders, pressing his mouth to his softly. "What would you do to me?"

Reid closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I'd pretend that I was your sous chef and you were my very bossy and arrogant head chef."

Luke chuckled and kissed him again, "I think you got the roles switched around."

"Hell no, you are extremely sexy when bossy...and when you're bossy _and_ angry, I'm always in for a hell of a time."

Luke dropped his head and laughed, his cheeks reddening slightly. Reid lifted his chin up with his finger and waggled his eyebrows, "Are you up for licking some cookie dough off of me from _other_ places?"

Luke laughed harder and was very much tempted to push him onto the floor and do more than just lick cookie dough off of other places on Reid's body but there were more important matters at hand. He leaned in to kiss him slow and sweet before pushing him away.

"Maybe later," he said with a smirk. Reid groaned inwardly but his lips involuntarily curled up into a small smile. Sighing wearily and wiping his hands on the cloth tucked into his sweatpants, he made his way over to his son sitting in his high chair. "Alright, Sammy buddy...let's get you cleaned up, too. I don't want your Daddy angry at me for too long...I have sexytimes scheduled for later."

"Reid!" Luke cried, laughing with disbelief. Reid sent a wink his way and lifted a giggling and squirming Samuel out, kissing his cheek. "Your Daddy is such a prude." Luke slapped a hand to his face, biting back a laugh knowing that Reid was only saying these things to rile him up. It was then that he felt a pair of lips being pressed to the side of his neck, sending a shiver down Luke's spine. Moving his hand away from his face he was met with two pairs of blue eyes gazing at him and before he knew it, Reid had smeared some cookie dough on his cheek. Luke moaned in disgust and Sammy giggled, clapping his hands with delight.

"I'll lick that off of you later," Reid said flirtatiously as he sauntered towards their downstairs bathroom. Luke laughed with happiness and shook his head unable to believe how crazily amazing his life had become. His only wish for every Christmas was that it would stay this way for as long as he lived.


End file.
